


Sea Legs

by casinoquality



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinoquality/pseuds/casinoquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington is halfway through his fourth hour of pointlessly cursing Jack Sparrow's entire existence when a boy washes onto the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Legs

James Norrington is halfway through his fourth hour of pointlessly cursing Jack Sparrow's entire existence when a boy washes onto the shore. 

'Washes' onto the shore might be an inaccurate description, as the boy merely....rises out of the ocean, half dressed and not sputtering, steps slow as he wades through the shallows to come rest on the sand. James is not unused to survivors washing to shore and in fact saved and lost many in his lifetime. What he isn't used to, is seeing people just walk out of the water from no where, looking perfectly healthy and not a breath exhausted.

He's still staring when the boy walks up to him, blinking water out of his blue eyes. James narrows his own and wishes he had his uniform. It gives him more strength than one would think in situations he has no idea what to do with. "Oh, you uh." The boy wrinkles his nose. "You...don't look. Hi. I'm Percy." He sticks out a hand and James takes it for lack of any better response, noting that his skin is cool to the touch. He must've been in the water for hours and yet...

"Commodore James Norrington. Where in God's name did you come from?" The boy - Percy - grins wide, shaking messy black hair out of his eyes. James has seen that look and it never ends well. It ends in escaping pirates and adventures he never ever wants to hear about again.

"The ocean. Where else. Where did you come from, then." 

"A ship. Where else," he mimics and then immediately regrets it. He hasn't been a boy in many years. Besides that, even if he were, his dear mother would've slapped him. "I've been stranded here. Obviously you have a way off this island. If you return me to ...civilization, you will be greatly rewarded."

Percy is still grinning and at the last he laughs. "Yeah, I have a way off the island but you aren't going to like it."

James seriously doubts there is anything about getting off this godforsaken rock that he wouldn't like but merely raises an eyebrow instead. "Why, are we taking up with mermaids of a sudden then." 

It's not a real question. It's absolutely not a real question but Percy wraps his cold fingers around Norrington's wrist and that grin is very real and present and says, without any hesitation and with absolute truth.

"Something like that."

This would be his life, he thinks as he is dragged towards the ocean. Bloody Jack Sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a crossover meme. No apologies made.


End file.
